Playing With Fire
by Ciny
Summary: Looks can be very deceiving as Rin Higurashi tries to survive through her internship but she has caught someone's eye. To be more specific, Mr.Taisho's. The straight forward, cold, and blunt CEO of the company. Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Read and Review!


Raindrops splattered on the sidewalk while thunder rumbled in the distance. Hooded figure and those with umbrellas dashed past Rin. Mumbled goodbyes and 'see you Monday' were uttered before she was left alone with her thoughts.

There she stood wrapped in a light jacket while cars emptied from the lot. It had poured suddenly and had continued for two hours.

Rin huffed planting herself down against a beam of the building. The sound of rain was the only thing she heard for a while.

"Miss Higurashi, what are you still doing here?" A rich voice appeared beside her.

Her eyes shot open and out habit, she smoothed out her skirt.

"Mr. Taisho, I'm waiting out the rain so I could walk home."

He was squatting and at eye level with her. His golden orbs squinted for half a second and then he was standing.

"I'll drive you home." He exclaimed while opening his umbrella.

"Thank you but really, I'm okay with waiting. It's only a five minute walk from here."

"Don't be foolish. It's been raining for hours and won't be stopping soon." He sighed glancing at the stormy clouds.

"I'm fine here but I really appreciate the gesture."

He returned her answer with an eye roll.

"Wow I've heard it from your superiors but I never thought you could be this disrespectful." He spoke looking off in the distance.

"Wait wait, I didn't mean to come off as disrespectful, it was awfully kind for your to offer but it wouldn't be worth it, I mean it would be a two minute car ride and I don't really think that's necessary, I mean you have better things to do with your time and I really I do appreciate it…" She rambled on.

He followed up with silence. Then something rare occured. Rin in all of her time - although short of working for him had never caught the infamous laugh until this moment.

She stared at him with her head tilted until she spotted the glint of playfulness in his eyes and it hit her.

"And you wonder why I won't let you take me home." She teased back pointing her chin away from him.

"And why would that be?" He smirked at her.

"With all due respect sir, you are very unpredictable."

He entertained that thought for a moment. He flashed her another smirk before tossing his umbrella to her and running away with her unattended tote bag that she left beside her on the ground.

The rain had lightened to a drizzle as the chase was pursued.

His long strides was nothing for her as she closed the distance fast. His charcoal suit was ruined and his hair that was tied into a low ponytail had come undone. She lifted his umbrella over both of them.

"What was that?" She shouted between her breaths. She glared at him following him closely.

He grinned at her.

"Just living up to my expectations. Plus I wanted to test out a hypothesis."

"And what would that be?"

"Well with all due respect, Miss Higurashi, you are very predictable." He mocked.

"How does you stealing my bag and me running for it make me predictable?"

"Well you see, your bag is still slung over my shoulder." He stated before returning it to her possession.

"You don't like to inconvenience others so you denied my help." He continued to affirm.

"No, that's not true, I do let people help me. "

"When was the last time you let someone help you on one of your projects?"

"I, I, I think it was maybe a few weeks or a month -"

"The first thing that you did when you caught up to me was try to get most of me under the umbrella. "

"And that proves?"

"You got the umbrella over most of me but your taking all the rain now. " He adjusted the umbrella taking it and lifting it so it covered all of her.

"But that doesn't prove anything I-"

" You like to help people and so much that you didn't notice your surroundings."

He had slowed his pace significantly. He lifted the umbrella higher and tipped it to reveal a house compound. Her house compound.

She stared at him jaw slacked as they made their way towards the porch.

"Sometimes it's nice to be the one on the receiving end. " He wasn't sure if he directed that towards him or her.

Rin watched his figure retreat from her porch. Her jaw was clenched and her fists bundled. She felt foolish for falling for his trick. She noticed he slowed his pace and a sneeze escaped. He hid his sniffles but she heard them. The rain had stopped but he was still soaked. She entered her house within seconds and came out with with a spare hoodie. She ran out to him.

Damn, she did like to help.


End file.
